Ships of the Yoth
The Yoth Navy is Large with over 30,000 capitol ships and is maintained by Half Human Half robot monstrosities who act as servitors to the ship. In this list we will be going largest to smallest. Yoth ships take 30 minutes to 12 hours to reach to the end of the Galaxy using a prototype wormhole which breached the galaxy together in hyper space. All ships except the Galzan have Forcefields The Galzan Ship. This Titanic ship is the Size of 1 Earth It can contain millions of Beast, droids and Yoth. It's Its Main weapon is a Titanic Blue Plasma beam (The hottest plasma) this cannons size is the square Diameter of russia. When it hits ships or planets it melts what it hits and starts melting into the planet causing havoc. It Has 900 foot Vrona Armor (Vrona is 60x stronger then steel and can only be found on the planets Hovo Zorgon And Viskem. It's one weakness is that it has a entry point near the lazer that boarding parties could use to enter. It took over 2000 years to construct this ship. There is only one in existence The Vorma Ship. This Ship is the Size of the moon. It has a Laser the Size of the state of Washington. This Laser is a Hyper Pulse Laser. The H.P.L can tunnel and dig through hundreds of miles in seconds. The Yoth use this as a Direct weapon to drag across planets. It has 300 feet of Hard steel armor (4x stronger then standard steel) It's Its main weakness is a exhaust point at the top which leads to the Nova Reactor. When detonated it will destroy the Ship and emit 5% of the Energy of a supernova. Their are 3 of these ships and takes 20 years to make each one. It also can transport troops. The Kazen ship. This Ship is the Size of Pluto. It Has a Gamal Beam, the Size of Texas. This Gama beam when shot and hits organic life will kill and will destroy and glass everything in 700 mile. This causes chaos for the planet and the people by causing mass gencide of the plane if the Yoth decided to . It has 100 feet of Hard Steel armor and has a entry point at the top leading inside of the ship. There are 10 of these ships and takes 5 years to construct one. The Ceace ship This Ship is 75 KM long. It has 8 blue Plasma beams that are the Size of 5 mile islands. It has 20 foot Hard steel armor. It carries 2,000 Yoth Tripods/fighters. There are 5,000 of these ships and takes 8 months to make. Ornoti'v This Ship is 70 KM miles long. This ship has a nova cannon when fired launchs a beam whichhas 1% energy of a supernova. It has 33 feet of Hard steel armor. There are 1,000 and takes 6 months to make one. The Geack ship This Ship is 60 KM long. It has 3 Continetal Red Lasers which have the Energy to wipe out 70 miles of land. It has 20 feet of Hard steel armor. There are 5,000 of these and takes 5 months to make one. The Secve ship. This Ship is 55 KM long. It has 12 continental Orange lasers on the side to act as a battleship/destroyer. The weakest form of Plasma is Orange. This Ship has 25 feet of Hard steel armor. There are 5,000 of these ships. It takes 3 months to make one. The Vemo Ship. 54 KM long ship. It carries Migdesock osavas (English Disease bombs) They drop disease bombs across the planet, in a area of 40 miles. For defense it has two Continental destruction lasers. Which can destroy islands the Size of 20 miles. It has 10 feet of Hard steel armor. There are 5,000 of these ships. It takes 2 months to construct one The Droma ship. This Ship has 14 Continental destruction lasers. It has 10 Continental Plasma Rays on the bottom which can destroy up to 15 miles. The ship is 50 KM long. It has 35 feet of Hard steel armor and takes 3 weeks to construct. There are 4,000 of them. The Verm Ship. This Ship is 30 KM long and is a carrier ship. It can carry 10,000 Yoth tripods/fighters 1 million beast and 600,000 droids. They have 45 feet hard steel armor and have 4 Mass Destruction Energy weapons which can destroy up 12,000 Feet. There are 6,000 of them and take a week to make.